


Encounters

by wefewwehappyfew



Series: Minisa Whent survives AU [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Au of course - Freeform, Gen, Yeah poor Minisa is about to receive a surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 01:52:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wefewwehappyfew/pseuds/wefewwehappyfew
Summary: (AU)After the rescue of Lady Minisa, she meets someone she did not expect





	Encounters

“Where are you taking me?” she asks to the singer.

Minisa had seen him around at Riverrun, playing for Genna Lannister, until a night not long ago when he broke into her cell and took her away in the dead of the night.

“To your daughter" 

And he would not say more. 

Her first thought was of Lysa. Her little Lysa away in the Eyrie maybe found the strength to forgive her and her brother and had sent people to free them.

But it disappeared when the singer said, stopping the cart and approaching her with a bow.

"M´lady Tully, we have arrived”

Taking his hand, she stepped out of the cart and looked around.

This isn’t the Eyrie. They were still in the Riverlands.

He guided her to a cave, where a boy was waiting for them.

“Tell Lady Stoneheart we have arrived.”

With a nod, the boy went inside. 

Minisa’s mind was racing. Who was this Lady Stoneheart? What did she have to do with her daughters?

All the possibilities piled in her mind.

But did not prepare her for what she saw.

As Lady Stoneheart approached them, Minisa’s eyes widened in horror at first, and then the tears followed.

Catelyn… 

It was Catelyn. Back to life, but still bearing the horrors of what the Freys, of what her very own madness (or so had told her her Frey guards), had done to her.

Her hand went to her neck, covering the cut, and she spoke in an almost imperceptible tone.

“Mother…”

It was her. It was her little Cat.

Minisa approached her, putting a hand on her daughter’s swollen and cut cheek, as her daughter put hers on her mother’s cheek.

“Mother…”

**Author's Note:**

> \- Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy.  
> \- Tbh after all this time I have no idea at all if this could have happened had Minisa survived. Part of me wishes she had a chance to see Cat again, but this might have been too much.


End file.
